Known exemplifying elevator installations include an elevator cage, a counterweight and a support means which connects the elevator cage and the counterweight together by way of a drive. The elevator cage is moved in an elevator shaft by this drive.
EP 0418511 describes a device for ventilating elevator cages, wherein a vertical air flow arises in an elevator cage, the air flow being produced by travel wind and backpressure at the air-displacing elevator cage. A ventilation channel in an upper region of the elevator cage consists of primary air openings, chambers, air channels and secondary air openings. The chambers and air channels are formed by claddings and wind guide plates. The wind guide plates smooth the air flow. The wind guide plates and the claddings are provided with a material for noise insulation.
A possible problem with such a solution is costly equipping of the ventilation channel with the material for noise insulation.